general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
World After Death/Issue 6
Vince stepped out of his tent the early morning sun was bright in his eyes he stretched and yawned deeply. He walked down to the lake observing as the sun rose over the tall Miami buildings. Trevor approched him. "Hey, Vince hope you're ready to go out today." "I am, just a little worried it's been about three weeks since the last time I went out." "I'm sure you'll do fine." "Who else is going besides me and you?" Vince asked. "Luis, Brad and the new guy Steven." "Huh? Big team today." "Well, we're going into a new section of the city today I feel it's better if we're prepared." "Think Steven will be good with it? He's only been here a week." "Yeah, and in that week he's helped a lot. He's a bit of a prep, but I think he'll do fine." "Hey guys!" a cheerful voice called Trevor and Vince were approached by a man in a blue polo shirt, clean cut black hair and beige pants. "What time are we heading out?" "Probably in a few minutes, Steven I hope you're ready," "I am, been looking forward to this." "It's not that fun trust me," said Vince. "Not saying it is, Vince I just want to get away from this camp." "Fair enough." "Well, it's about that time lets get ready," said Trevor. The trio walked over to the big blue truck. "Shit wears my machete?" Vince asked. "Oh yeah I got it," Trevor handed it to him. "Shelby cleaned it for you." "Oh, she didn't have to do that it's just gonna get dirty again." "That's what I told her but that's Shelby for you," Trevor laughed. Remember Steven get a gun and a melee weapon." "Yeah, I got it," Steven picked up a baseball bat and examined. "You sure you want the bat, dude no offense but you're a little skinny," said Luis. "I'll take that as a complement and I'll be fine I played junior baseball," Steven laughed. Vince loaded his M9 and noticed Rachel approaching him. "One second, guys." "What is it, dear?" Vince asked. "Dad I was wondering if I could go with you?" "No, honey the city is just too dangerous and believe me it's not as fun as it sounds." "Please, dad this camp gets boring I'll be careful, I'll do exactly what you say, I promise. You did say I could come one day it's been almost two months and I've killed one." "Yes, one, Rachel and it was tied to a post for practice you've never killed ones that are free and I don't want you to. I know you want to help but you just can't come. I'm sorry, honey." "Please, dad. I won't end up like Hank. I won't die." Vince was shocked by her words. "No, Rachel I'm sorry," he said sternly. Rachel looked down visibly disappointed. "Fine." "Don't worry, Rachel it's not too bad, Steven had some new coloring books in his RV," Said Emily as she came to the pair. "Well see there you go, something to do," said Vince "Don't worry, Vince I'll keep a good eye on her," said Emily. "I know you will, Emily thank you." Vince responded. Vince kissed Rachel and went the truck. Robert and Brad were talking. "Just be careful, son last time you almost---" "This isn't last time, dad I'll be fine." "I know, son you're tough I just worry." "You don't have to I'll be alright. Okay?" Robert hugged Brad tightly. "i know, son I know." Vince, Luis, Trevor, Brad and Steven all met at the blue truck. "We ready to go?" "Yes," everyone responded. "Alright, let's--" "Wait, Trevor," Shelby called she was holding his hatchet. "Surely you're not leaving without this." "I thought I was missing something. Thanks, Shelby." She kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful out there, killer." "Always, my dear," he responded jokingly. Alright guys lets move. Everyone piled in the truck and drove out of camp. Lindsey waved from atop Steven's RV as they pulled away, rifle in hand she had become quite the sharpshooter in the last two months. The truck headed for the dead city. ---- The men rode in the truck, Steven and Brad in the bed Trevor, Vince and Luis in the front with Trevor driving. "So Trevor, when were you gonna bang Shelby?" Luis asked. "Excuse me? "Oh, you heard me you two just need to fuck already." "Fuck, Luis no need to be so blunt let the man move along at his own pace," said Vince. "Well, Luis if you're wondering I do like her. Have we "banged" yet? No." Trevor said. "Well, you better hurry up I might take her for myself she's pretty damn cute for a white girl." Luis laughed. "Alright, Luis, fuck off." Trevor responded with an angry scowl. "Alright, cool it, kids," said Vince. "Aw c'mon, Trev you know I'm kidding," said Luis. "Yeah, I know, Luis. Sorry," said Trevor. The truck stopped in the middle of a forest just outside of Miami all the men stepped out. "Alright guys check your weapons make sure you're ready, we're going into a new section of the city today," said Trevor. "Why are we stopping here, why not y'know in the city?" Steven asked. "This is a lot safer, more secluded lowers the chances of the truck being stolen or surrounding by biters while we're scavenging." Brad responded. "Huh, makes sense," Steven responded. The group made their way down a small slope and through a broken fence and into the city. Meanwhile back at camp Emily went inside her tent to retrieve the coloring books for Rachel. Aaron woke up alerted by her presence. "What time is it?!" He asked. "Almost noon. Why?" "I was supposed to go on the supply run today. Fuck! " "Aaron calm down, Trevor thought you needed to sit this one out you and Brad almost got killed last time." "Trevor is not my father he could have at least asked me." "Well, he didn't there's no need to fuss about it you can go next time. Why is it such a big deal?" "Because, dad told me to keep you fed and safe. And I can't do that by sitting on my ass at this fucking camp!" Emily looked hurt. "You don't have to yell..." Aaron bowed his head. "I'm sorry I just-- I need a smoke." He stepped out of the tent, Emily followed with the coloring books. Rachel patiently waiting. "Is Aaron mad about something?" "No, honey nothing to worry about he just has a headache. Now let's check out these books, huh?" Tina approched the pair. "Sorry to interrupt girls but Emily think you can help me with these clothes." "Uh, sure I guess," said Emily. "Just you, though, washing clothes would bore Rachel to death," said Tina. Lindsey walked by the group. "Oh, Lindsey think you can watch Rachel? I gotta help Tina with something," Emily asked. "Sure, I'm on break anyway c'mon, kiddo you can have lunch with me." "Okay. Bye, Emily." Rachel left with Lindsey. Tina and Emily made their way to the lake. "Sorry for taking you away from, Rachel but I heard your little fight with Aaron," said Tina. "Yeah..." said Emily, sadly she observed Aaron smoking a cigarette next to the RV. "My son was just like Aaron y'know? He was always so angry hardly saw him crack a smile I think he said 'I love you, mom' about five times to me, and the day he finished high-school he just left..." "Oh wow I'm sorry," said Emily. "Eh, it's fine honey, that last part was a ramble, what I mean is even my boy had his moments where he was good. Aaron is a god boy underneath, he'll come around soon I guarantee it. "I hope so, Tina." Emily responded. ---- The group stopped in the parking lot in front of the grocery store several dead cars in the lot the store itself looked untouched minus the Humvee that had crashed though the front. "Hope this place isn't looted," said Vince. "It could be but this is our best bet right now lets get to it. If there's anything interesting in the cars grab it. And for the love of god watch your feet some of these fuckers like to hide under cars," said Brad. The group moved towards the store slowly watching their feet as Brad instructed. Steven walked by a car and noticed a bag inside, he opened the car door and rummaged though it a biter approched behind him. "Steven, behind you!" Luis yelled. Steven kicked the biter away and grabbed his bat he struck it twice causing it to fall it continued to crawl at him. Luis sat on the front of the car. "Come on , big man you wanted the bat." said Luis, Steven hit the biter 3 more times before finally killing it. He breathed heavily. "How the hell do you take out some with one hit?" He asked through his breathing. "It's because I'm good with a bat. Next time grab a knife or something," Luis responded. "Point taken," Steven said. "Everything okay over there?" Brad called. "We're all good!" Luis responded. The group met in front of the store. "Let's search that Humvee," said Brad. A biter emerged from behind the wreaked vehicle in an Army ACU Brad sighed sadly for the fallen soldier and jammed his knife into it's temple, killing it. "Oh cool!" Luis said with excitement. "What is it?" Brad asked. "It's an M16 haven't seen one of these around yet." "It's an M4 actually and you better let me hold on to that," said Brad. "Whatever, soldier boy and I found it so I'm keeping it," Luis responded. Vince rolled his eyes. "Luis, Brad has more experience with that thing that you do just let him have it," said Vince. "For fucks sake, fine." Luis handed over the rifle and the group made their way into the store. "Damn looks split right down the middle," said Steven. "No this is good, me, Steven and Trevor will take the left side. Vince and Luis you guys take the right. Sound good?" Said Luis. "Yeah, lets do it," said Vince. The two teams went their ways, Vince and Luis scanned the aliases most of the shelves were empty. "Fucking great, Brad brought us to another dead end," said Luis. "Well, this was gonna happen sooner or later someone else must of got to it first," said Vince. "Brad pisses me off. Who died and put him in charge?" "Well, no one yet," Vince responded. "You know what I mean, smart ass." Luis responded. "Look I'll admit it is a little weird being bossed around by a twenty-one ear old but he was in the Army and he has more experience at leading than the rest of us." "Whatever I just think he's not---" A loud scream interrupted Luis. Back at camp Mike worked on the RV engine. "God damn fucking thing..." he mumbled to himself. "Any luck on that thing, Mike?" Robert asked. "Not really, Rob. Still not sure why I'm doing this I'm a medic for people not cars, Steven is the mechanic," Mike responded. "I know, but Steven's not here you're the the next best at it," said Robert. Robert heard a growling behind him he turned around to see two biters lumbering towards him. "Oh, fuck!" he pulled out his pistol and shot both down, he noticed several more at least two dozen lumbering towards the camp. "Everyone get guns now!" Robert yelled. Back at the store Vince and Luis followed the scream they saw Brad, Steven and Trevor fighting off a flood of biters. "What the fuck?!" Luis yelled. "They came out of the back just help us carry this shit we've gotta get moving right fucking now!" Brad yelled. Vince grabbed two bags. "Okay fuck it, move!" Brad said. The group quickly ran out of the store and though the city streets. "Just don't fucking stop we gotta keep going just don't stop!" Trevor yelled. The group made it back to the truck all of them tired and breathing heavily, they looked back at the swarm that was now heading for them. "Mother fucker..." said Luis. "Everyone get in the god damn truck, now, Brad ordered. ---- Lindsey brought Emily and Rachel to the RV and put them inside along with Alex, she gave Alex a gun. "Please keep them safe," she said sternly. "I will don't worry," Alex responded. Lindsey shut the RV door and ran towards the others. Aaron returned from his walk. "Lindsey, what's going on?" "A swarm of them showed up here, help us take 'em out," she held a pistol. "Emily! Where's Emily?!" He asked. "It's okay her, Rachel and Alex are in the RV they're safe. Now come on! You wanna help right?" Aaron took the pistol and followed her, as they approched Robert and Mike they were greeted by a blood curdling scream. A biter was tearing into Tina's neck she swung her handgun in vain as another biter bit into her stomach she fell as two more swarmed her. "Oh fuck, Tina!" Mike shouted. "She's gone nothing we can do just take them out!" Robert responded. The blue truck pulled in and everyone rushed out. "Dad we gotta get moving!" Brad shouted. "No, son just help us we can take them out!" "No you don't understand we caused a swarm in the city they're heading this way!" Brad responded. "Ah shit alright gather up what we can," said Robert "Damn..." said Trevor. Shelby ran up and hugged Trevor. "They got Tina they just... got her," she said through her tears. No time for that now let's just get what we can." said Robert. "Where's Rachel?" Vince asked. "She's okay she's in the RV," said Lindsey. Vince darted to the RV Steven following him he opened the door and was greeted with a gun in his face he smacked it away. "Fuck, watch where you're pointing that thing!" Vince shouted "Oh shit sorry, Vince I didn't---" "Doesn't matter we gottta move!" "What about my RV we can't leave it!" said Steven. "No offense, Steven but fuck it it's not fixed we gotta move!" Rachel jumped into Vince's arms. "I'm scared, dad." "Don't be honey we're leaving. Let's go everyone. The group ran for the mini van. Suddenly Robert was pinned by a fatter one he kept it's head at bay it's weight was too much for Robert he felt his hands getting weaker as he struggled to keep the hungry creature off of him. "God, help me.." he said to himself. "Dad!" Brad shouted he tacked the biter with all his force shoving it off his father he was on top of it now it snapped at him he jammed his knife into it's eye several times until it stopped.two more lumbered towards him. "Son, watch out!" Robert shouted It was too late the skinny biter tore into Brad's neck he screamed in pain and elbowed it knocking it off him he fell, Robert picked up his pistol and capped the biter he ran to his dying son holding him in his arms. "Son, god please don't leave me..." he said through his tears Brad reached his hand up weakly. "It.. it doesn't hurt, dad it doesn't.... hurt." His hand dropped and his eyes slowly closed. Robert shook his son. "Brad please no god no please come back!" A biter walked towards Robert growling with almost excitement for a new meal. "Robert hanged his head. "Just kill me." Before the biter could close in the min van barreled into the beast sending it flying. Vince got out. "Robert, let's go we gotta go!" he shouted. "Just leave me here..." Robert stood and began firing at the incoming swarm. Vince looked at Brad's body. "Not happening." He grabbed Robert and forced him in the van. "Brad would want you to live, Lindsey step on it." Lindsey quickly pealed out the blue truck following behind. Vince looked back at their old home now ruled by the dead a tear came to his eye. Robert sat in the back quietly his head in his hands. "Daddy, what's gonna happen now?" Rachel asked. "I don't know, honey I just don't know..." Vince responded. To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Luis *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Shelby *Brad Jones *Tina *Aaron *Emily *Michael Hood *Alex *Steven (First Appearance) Deaths *Tina *Brad Jones Trivia Last appearance of Brad Jones. (Alive) Previous Issue: Issue 5 Next Issue: Issue 7 Category:World After Death Category:Issues Category:Ghost Category:World After Death Issues